Not Easily Broken
by Psychotic Happiness
Summary: This is my first story. I just ask that you give it a chance. Things take a turn for the worse when nightly patrol goes wrong. Donnie's been captured. And while his brothers search high and low for him, Shredder will do anything to get his answers. Is Donnie strong enough to keep his family's secret? You'll find that he's not so easily broken.
1. Chapter 1

**Just so that you guys know, this is my first story. I would very much like it if you could tell me what you think. I don't mind some constructive criticism, but please be gentle. Thank you for giving my story a chance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. **

* * *

Not Easily Broken

Chapter 1

The night started out like any other. The guys were getting ready to head out on patrol. Leo had just gotten done watching his favorite episode of Space Heroes. Raph was ending his workout session with the practice dummy. Mikey was, well, being Mikey. And Donnie was jus coming out of his lab after hours of modifying the Shellraiser. It was just a normal night. So where did it all go wrong?

* * *

Splinter was meditating in the dojo as usual. He could hear the various activities going on around the lair and immediately knew which son was making which noise. He heard the faint thumping of the practice dummy taking a beating from his most hot-tempered son. The blasting of guns and what sounded like a ship under attack was Leonardo, watching his favorite show again. The unmistakable sound of a blow torch coming from Donatello's lab, his brilliant son having spent countless hours on the Shellraiser. And he didn't even want to know what his wildest son, Michelangelo, was doing. But he distinctly heard the sound of a blender, some glass shattering, and the "Uh Oh" that followed.

He knew his sons were getting ready to head out. He decided he would see them off at the lair's entrance. Little did he know that this was about to become a night he would never forget.

* * *

The turtles were all in the living room ready to go. Just standing around waiting for their Sensei to tell them goodbye. Mikey was literally bouncing he was so anxious to leave the sewers for a while.

"Dudes, I'm excited. It's been a while since we've been up to the surface." he said with a big goofy smile on his face as always.

" Tell me about it. I've been itchin' for a good fight, and punching you all the time just doesn't cut it." Raph said grinning at his brother in orange.

"Pfft, you wish you could punch this. You stand no chance against the super-awesome, lightning-fast, most radical nin-OWW!"

"Okay, it still helps." Raph said retreating back the hand that smacked Mikey in the back of the head. Mikey, still rubbing his head, replied by sticking his tongue out at his brother. He quickly put his tongue back when Splinter walked in the room.

"My sons," he said, "remember to be careful. Stay on the lookout."

"Don't worry Sensei, we'll be fine." Leo said with a wave of his hand. "We're just gonna check out some possible Kraang activity, then we'll come right back." he reassured.

Sigh. "Very well my sons. Good luck." Splinter said while still looking worried.

"Alright! Let's go!" Mikey shouted, fist pumping the air.

The four all flipped over the turnstiles and started to leave. But just before they left, Donnie turned back around to his Sensei and waved one last time. Then he was gone.

After they had gone, Splinter remained standing in the same spot. He kept staring at the spot where his genius of a son had been, a feeling of dread filling his heart, before he finally moved away from the entrance. His mind still on Donatello. Maybe some meditation would clear his head.

* * *

The guys soared over New York City. They jumped, flipped, and overall just had a good time. There was an insurmountable feeling of freedom leaping through the air like they did. It felt really good to be out of the lair.

After about an hour or so, they stopped on one of the rooftops. The building they were scoping out was just on the other side of the street.

"So anyway, in the dream, the pizza suddenly grew tentacles and . . ."

"Mikey." Leo whispered trying to get his brother's attention, which wasn't working.

". . . so I was all like, how did the kitten get on top of the fridge?"

"Mikey." Leo spoke up a little louder this time. Nothing.

". . . and then Raph turned into a hideous monster. Well, I mean, more hideous than usual, and-"

"Mikey!" they all shouted, successfully getting their brother's attention and putting an end to his story.

Mikey stared back at them with wide eyes before it turned into a scowl. "Will you guys keep your voices down, we're on a stake out here. Geez." he whispered. This earned him glares from his two older brothers and a roll of the eyes from Donnie. "What?"

Sigh. "Okay guys, stay vigilant. Don't let anything get passed you." Leo said as he turned back towards the building.

Raph perked up at this. "Wait, you mean we're just gonna sit here all night and watch a building. No fights!" he yelled getting irritated.

"Yes Raph. No fights, just lookout." Leo stated calmly.

"Ugh. Fine." Raph groaned. And the boredom began.

They all sat there and watched the empty building for what felt like hours. While Leo never left his post, the others went off to try to keep themselves occupied. They weren't very successful.

* * *

2 hours later. . .

"Uh, Leo. As exciting as this is -" Yawn. "don't you think we should be heading back now?" asked a tired looking Donnie, who was leaning against the vent on the other side of the roof.

"Just a little bit longer Donnie. Why do you want to leave so soon?" Leo asked without taking his eyes off of the building.

"Probably wants to get back and talk with his girlfriend." said Raph with a grin on his face.

Donnie's face got red. "No! I just -" he paused, "have a bad feeling."

Sigh. "Fine. Nothing's going on anyways." Leo turned to face his brothers. "Let's head ba-" He suddenly stopped as he saw tons of foot soldiers on the surrounding rooftops.

Leo pulled out his katana as his brothers took out their own weapons. The ninjas then came down on top of them. They came from all sides, surrounding the brothers and separating them from one another.

Leo slashed, kicked, ducked, and jumped. He moved as fluidly as water. His katana singing through the air. When he got the opportunity, he checked on his brothers to see how they were faring.

Raph was like an animal. The sounds of his grunts, snarls, and battle cries drifted across the rooftop. He jabbed and punched. One ninja managed to get a lucky shot in, punching Raph in the jaw. He was disoriented for a second and didn't notice the foot behind him. As the ninja was going for a deadly blow, a shruiken embedded itself in his leg, causing him to stumble. Taking notice, Raph punched the ninja away and nodded a thanks to his brother Leo.

Mikey's whoops and laughter could be heard over the grunts of the continuing fight. Along with the endless taunting. "Man, you guys make the purple dragons seem like a challenge! An old woman could take you down! Ha Ha!" Mikey laughed as he twirled his nunchucks, taking out his enemies left and right. "Hey! How many foot ninja does it take to take down a turtle? None! Cause it'll never happen!"

Donatello fought silently. Twirling his bo with a grace that only an expert could. He took down enemy after enemy. His calculating mind seeing every move they made before they even made it. After taking down another handful of ninjas with a low sweep, he risked a glance at the rest of the fight. The ninja's numbers had decreased dramatically. Bodies scattered the ground. It seemed like they were gonna win, like usual. Yet, he couldn't shake this bad feeling.

As he did another sweep of the fight before him, he saw a small blinking light in the middle of the roof. 'Uh-oh' he thought. "Guys! Bomb!" he shouted to his brothers.

"What?" Leo shouted back, taking down another foot.

"I said bo-!" Donnie was suddenly cut off as a resounding boom filled their ears.

The bomb had gone off. It managed to throw them all back, off of the roof, and on the the street below. Smoke filled the neighborhood and their vision. They could no longer see each other.

"Ugh!" Leo grunted as he landed hard on the ground. He laid there for a second before he started to get up. "What the-Oww!" he was brought back to the ground be the weight of a giant ninja turtle.

Mikey's fall was broken by said brother. "Ugh, man what was. . ." He looked down when he heard a groan beneath him. "Hehe. Sorry Leo." he said still sitting on his brother and rubbing the back of his head. He got up and lent his brother a hand up.

Leo rubbed his eyes for a second to try and clear his vision. When he opened them again he saw the destroyed building they had just been on. He looked back at his youngest brother. "Mikey, you okay?" he asked. Mikey nodded and gave him a thumbs up. Leo started to look around again. "Where's Raph?"

"Right here." Raph said an he moved around some rubble and crawled out from it. "I do not want to do that again." he said dusting himself off and joining his brothers.

"At least we're all okay-wait," Leo took into account that they were one turtle short. "Where's Donnie?" he asked and started looking wildly around.

"I didn't see him come down." Raph said. "He was all the way on the other side of the roof."

"Donnie!" Mikey cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted. "Donnie! Where are you dude?"

* * *

He had hit his head on the fall down. Donnie was laying amongst the rubble when he came to. He reached up and felt the back of his head. He could feel blood dripping from a nasty wound. _'Ugh, I need to come up with a way to detect bombs.'_ he thought. He started to get up and almost fell over again. He was really dizzy and having trouble keeping the world in focus. _'Probably a concussion.'_ He groaned.

He started to walk away from all the rubble and failed to notice the group of foot ninja sneaking up behind him. Before he knew it, they had jumped on top of him and were putting his arms behind his back. He tried to shout out, but they put a cloth around his mouth before he could get anything out. He finally got enough sense back to start struggling. With the gag still in place, he jumped up, which was difficult since he was still very dizzy, and threw them off of him. He was having difficulty seeing straight and couldn't quite keep his balance, but he was landing some solid hits. That is, until one of them managed to hit him on the back of the head. A bright light flashed before his eyes and he fell. He could hardly stay awake anymore and they tied his wrists behind his back.

He looked up at the men. One of the bigger ones hoisted him up and threw him across his shoulder. As he started to close his eyes he thought he could hear his brothers voices in the background. Then black.

* * *

"Donnie!"

"Donnie! Come on dude, this isn't funny!"

Where are you?!"

Leo, Raph, and Mikey continued to shout for their brother. They had checked all around the destroyed building and in the rubble. When they didn't find him there, they checked around the whole neighborhood. Nothing. Worry was starting to set in.

"Where the shell could he be?" Raph asked getting frustrated at not being able to find his missing brother. He was trying to hold his anger in, but had to let it out somehow. With a shout he punched the building they were standing next to.

Sigh. "I don't know." replied Leo sadly.

Gasp. "Guys look!" Mikey suddenly shouted. He raced passed them and into the alley across from them.

His brothers raced to catch up with him. When they reached him, they saw him hunched over something on the ground.

"What is it, Mikey?' Leo asked.

Mikey took whatever it was into his hands and stood back up. He turned back towards his brothers. What he had made them gasp. Donnie's bo staff.

"What does this mean?" Raph asked sadly. He turned his saddened gaze towards Leo, expecting him to have an answer.

"I wish I knew guys." Leo replied with an equally sad tone. "I wish I knew."

* * *

The first thing he was aware of was the pulsating headache and the burning pain in his arms. He slowly opened his eyes and found himself staring at a concrete floor. He was confused and lifted his head. He could see that he was in a dark and tiny room. It had no window, was made completely out of concrete, had a light bulb on a wire hanging in the middle of the room, and had one door opposite of him. He looked up at what was causing the pain in his arms and found himself chained up on the wall by his wrists, about a foot above the ground. He'd been captured.

It all started to come back to him. The fight, the bomb, the ambush. He could vaguely remember being tossed into a van at some point. He got captured! Thank goodness the gag was off because his breathing started to quicken. He was having a little panic attack at the realization. He took a calming breath and closed his eyes.

_'Okay Donatello,'_ he thought to himself. _'Now is not the time to panic. You're just completely defenseless and being held prisoner by your arch nemesis who wants nothing more than to see the demise of you and your family, and would do anything to make you sufferrrrr-Okay you're doing a really bad job at calming yourself down.'_ He took another calming breath. _'Don't worry, the guys are probably looking for me as we speak. They're probably on their way right now. They'll bust down that door any second.'_ He calmed down considerably at that thought. _'Unless, they got captured too.'_

His eyes shot open at that thought. What if they did get captured? Were they in the same predicament as him? Were they being tortured? He started to panic again.

He heard a noise coming from the other side of the door, and for a split second he thought it really was his brothers busting down the door. Hope started to fill his mind. However, that hope was extinguished when the door opened, revealing a man in sharp body armor and only one good eye. Shredder.

"I'm glad to see you're awake." the voice that haunted his nightmares boomed around the small room. "I'd hate for you to miss out on all the fun we're going to have." he said darkly and advanced into the room, getting closer to the turtle.

"What do you want with me?" Donnie asked, trying to hide the shakiness in his voice. "Where are my brothers?" he masked his fear with anger.

He chuckled. A sick, evil sound that made Donnie shiver. "I have brought you here because I want answers. As for your brothers, they were lucky that I only needed one of you."

His brothers weren't there. Good. He sighed in relief a bit. At least he could relax about that. The door opened again. This time a single foot soldier walked in pushing a giant rolling table. What was on the table made his eyes widen. Weapons of various kinds, some he didn't even recognize. And he had read enough books on weapons and ancient fighting to know that not all those weapons were used for combat. He gulped.

Shredder went over to the table and picked something up. He couldn't quite make out what it was, though.

"I have been told that you are "the brains" of your pathetic little team." Shredder said while keeping his back to him. "You make all the weapons and machinery. And out of nothing but scraps." He turned back towards the glaring turtle, but stayed in the shadows. "Quite impressive."

"If you know so much about me then you know that I'm not going to tell you anything." Donnie said still glaring at the man. "And that I'd rather die than put my family in danger."

Shredder came out of the shadows then. In his hand was a small knife that gleamed in the light. He walked over to the hanging turtle and put the knife up to his cheek, where he made a small cut, causing Donnie to suck in a breath.

"That can be arranged."

* * *

**Was it good? Did it suck? Leave a review please. Oh, and I'm sorry if this seems similar to a lot of other stories on this site. I swear I'm not copying. Let me know if this bothers you, because I'll change some stuff if it seems too much like another story. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here's the second chapter. Just thought I should let you know that I will try and update as frequently as I can, but I probably won't be able to do it every day. Sorry.**

**Also if you have any suggestions for how I can improve, please tell me. Reviews are most helpful, and I would greatly appreciate it.**

* * *

Stab. Cut. Punch. Groan. Blood. It was an ever repeating pattern for the next two hours. His body was dripping blood, collecting beneath him in a big puddle. He had several cuts on his arms, legs, and plastron. All of which were pretty deep.

He had an exceptionally bad wound on his left shoulder, where a majority of the blood was coming from. The knife had actually managed to go down all the way to the bone. He cringed just thinking about it.

The chains were no help either. If he made a fraction of a move, a fiery pain shot from his shoulder all the way down his arm. His wrists were also cut, and every move he made cut down further into them.

"I'll ask you again turtle," Shredder said bringing the knife back. "Where is Hamato Yoshi?"

Donnie glared at the floor, unable to raise his head. "You might-as well-give up-because I'm not-telling you-anything." he said in between pants of pain.

Shredder narrowed his eyes at him and took a step closer. He raised the knife, positioned above his already hurt shoulder. "Are you sure about that?" he asked threateningly without moving the knife.

Donnie gulped and squeezed his eyes shut tightly, nodding his head slowly.

Shredder brought the blade back and thrust it forward. Donnie couldn't hold back the scream that came out, before he clenched his teeth shut and held the rest in. The knife had went all the way through his shoulder. He could feel it popping out on the other side. Tears brimmed his eyes. He started shaking and panting.

"You will tell me where Yoshi is." Shredder gripped the knife tightly again. "I'll make sure of it." He twisted the knife inside of the wound slowly.

Donnie clenched his teeth. He wouldn't scream, he would not scream. He could feel muscle tearing and twisting. Skin was shredding. Blood spilled out, adding to the ever growing puddle beneath him.

Shredder finally pulled the blade out slowly, which was almost as painful as when it went in. He gasped when it came completely out. He hung his head and went limp from exhaustion. He was gasping raggedly and trembling from the pain.

"I have ways to make you talk, turtle. The longer you take to tell me, the more painful it gets." Shredder said as he cleaned the knife off.

Despite the pain and exhaustion, he was able to grin a little. He lifted his head as much as he could and looked at Shredder through half lidded eyes. "I'm-not-so easily-broken." He whispered between gasps with the grin still in place.

Shredder growled and brought his hand up. Stab. Cut. Punch. Groan. Blood. So much blood.

* * *

(Leo's P.O.V)

Okay so things didn't quite go according to plan. What I mean is that, when Raph said that the obvious thing to do would be to check out the foot's hideout, I thought we would be able to do it stealthily and without bringing attention to ourselves. Man was I wrong.

The alarms blared all around us as we ran down yet another hallway, trying to find an exit. We had managed to make it to the lower levels and look around without anybody even suspecting anything was wrong. We checked every room, every hallway, even every closet. No Donnie. It wasn't until we were halfway back to the entrance we came in when the alarms started going off. Just our luck.

"So Leo, I'm sure that you're having as good a time as I am right now!" Raph shouted over the noise as he ran up beside me. He opened his mouth to say something, but instead had to duck his head as a shruiken soared right above it. "But, how about we come up with a plan and get the shell out of here!"

"I'm working on it, okay!" I shouted back.

Raph glared at me. "Well how about you work on it faster!"

I growled and was just about to retort when Mikey interupted.

"Guys!" he shouted. "Now is really not the best time for this!"

I glared at Raph, who glared right back. "Mikey's right!" I shouted. He nodded his understanding. "Just keep running! I'm pretty sure we're almost back to the entrance!"

We turned another corner, when Dogpound jumped in front of us and blocked our path. Great. Just when I thought this day couldn't get any worse.

He growled. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked with a snarl.

I growled back. "Just save it Dogpound!" I demanded. "Where's our brother?"

He was silent for a second before he started chuckling menacingly. "What makes you think I would tell you that?" he asked. He suddenly got an evil glint in his eyes. "It's too bad he's the smart one. Had it been one of you, you'd probably already be rescued by now." he chuckled again. "Guess that shows how much you really care for him."

That was it, I'd heard enough. With a yell I jumped up and slashed at him with my katana. He blocked with his claw and threw me back. I flipped in the air and landed on my feet with my katana still in hand. Raph and Mikey joined then. Together they jumped on him and pushed him back, clearing the way for us to run for it.

* * *

(Raph's P.O.V)

Before we started running again, I noticed that something had fallen out of the mutt's belt. It looked like one of those stick things that Donnie plugs into his computer sometimes. I think he said it was used to store files on it or something. I don't know, I wasn't really listening. _'When we get him back, I'm gonna start listening more.'_ I thought.

I shook my head. I needed to focus. I picked up the stick-thingy-or-whatever, gave it a curious glance over, and put it in my belt. Could be important.

We ran down a few more hallways, before we finally reached the throne room that had the busted window we came through. I could hear the guards and Dogpound not too far behind us. We quickly jumped up into the rafters and out the window.

We didn't stop until we were a good four or five blocks away. We checked our surroundings to make sure we weren't followed, and then hopped down into the alley.

"Guys?" Mikey spoke up after we had landed. We looked at him and could see the tears in his eyes forming. He looked up at us with the saddest look I've ever seen on his face. "Donnie wasn't there." he said brokenly.

Leo looked down at the ground. I could tell he was dealing with some failure issues right now. "We know, Mikey." he said sadly without averting his gaze from the ground.

Mikey looked like he was about to break down. He sniffled. "W-what are we going to do?" he asked looking at me.

He looked like a lost puppy. It broke my heart. Putting a hand on his shoulder firmly, I looked him straight in the eyes.

"We're going to find our brother." I said with the most determination I could muster.

"We're going to find him, bring him home, and then beat the living daylights out of the Shredder for messing with our family." I looked up at Leo to see him looking at me with determination seeping into his eyes. I grinned.

"But first," I sighed taking my hand off of Mikey's shoulder. "I think we should go tell Splinter what happened." I said sadly.

* * *

(Mikey's P.O.V)

My eyes widened. I had completely forgotten about Sensei. He has no idea what happened. Oh man, neither does April. We quickly hopped down the nearest manhole and ran as fast as we could home.

We ran for hours! Well, actually, I think it was only maybe thirty minutes, but it sure felt like hours to me. We sped up as we saw the turnstiles and bursted through the entrance.

"Sensei!" I yelled at the top of my lungs before we even made it passed the turnstiles. "Sensei!"

"My sons!" Sensei and April came running out of the dojo._ 'Hmm, guess she's done packing her stuff.'_ I thought.

"My sons, what it wrong?" He looked us over and we could see his eyes widen when he only saw three of us. "Where is Donatello?"

Tears sprung to my eyes again and I started babbling. "Sensei! We were out on patrol and these foot soldiers came out of nowhere and attacked us, and we got in this big fight, and we were totally kicking their butts, but then the building went BOOM! and we got separated, and then we couldn't find Donnie, and we think the foot took him!" I said without taking a breath, leaving me gasping for air at the end.

"Taken?" Splinter whispered.

"We looked everywhere Sensei. We couldn't find him." Leo said looking down shamefully.

"Donnie?" April whispered. She put her hand up to her mouth and closed her eyes as tears started to form. I immediately ran up to her and gave her a big hug.

"We're not sunk yet." Raph suddenly spoke up. He reached into his belt and pulled out a silver stick thing. April perked up at the sight of it.

"I saw this fall off of Dogpound. Thought it might be helpful." he said as he handed it to April.

She took it into her hands and then moved away from us and went over to where her laptop was sitting in the pit. She plugged the stick into the computer and started to type away. She stopped typing and started to read after a few seconds and looked at us.

"I think you were right, Raph." she said.

We went over to her and looked at her screen. It was a picture of the city with a bunch of red dots in certain places.

"Uhhhh... April, what exactly is this?" I asked as I scratched my head.

She looked up at us with a smile. "It's a map of all the places the foot are hiding." she said.

"Which means, this could lead us to where they're keeping Donnie." Leo said, hope obvious in his voice.

"Just one question though." Raph said as he looked away from the screen. "Which one?"

Pfft, way to ruin the mood Raph. But he was right. How could we find which one he was in in time. There were at least twelve red dots on the map. We couldn't check all of them fast enough. Especially since the sun would be up shortly. And splitting up definitely was not an option.

Leo groaned. "We need a plan." he said plopping down on the couch and rubbing his temples. "What would Donnie do?"

We all thought about it. What would Donnie do? Thinking was Donnie's department. He was the one who came up with plans, or at least helped Leo with them. So what would he do in a situation like this?

"Well, did you guys try his shell cell?" April asked.

We all stared at her. I slapped my hand to my face and groaned. "Duuuuuude. Are you kidding me?" I asked myself. "How come we didn't think of that?"

Sigh. "I'll try it." Leo said. He dialed Donnie's number and put it on speaker.

It rang and rang and rang. Did we really expect this to work? Nobody is gonna answer.

"Hello?" a deep voice asked from the phone making us jump. We knew that voice. It was evil and cold, filled with hatred.

"Shredder." Splinter growled.

* * *

**One question. Does it seem like I'm rushing through this? I can't help but feel like it's a little too rushed or maybe I'm not using enough detail. I don't know. Tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3. Thank you to all of you who reviewed, followed, or faved my story. And thanks for telling me what you guys thought about it. It really helped.**

**Some nice Donnie torture is underway! Get ready!**

* * *

Donatello hung limply on the wall. The beating had gone on for another hour, before Shredder left saying he would be back to get him. Apparently, he had a surprise for him. One that might help him to change his mind. _'Yay.'_ he thought sarcastically.

The pool of blood had grown quite a bit since he last checked. He knew that he had lost a lot, he could already feel the effects starting that came with blood lost. He was exhausted, cold, and could see that he was a lot paler than before.

His head lifted up slightly when he heard the door open again. _'Oh good, Shredder's back.'_ He was holding something when he entered. It was a metal rod of some sort, with what looked to be the foot symbol in a circle at the end of it. It reminded him of a brander that people used on cattle. He shivered.

A foot soldier walked in behind him. He, too, was carrying something. It looked like a grill kinda, but without the grate part. It was basically just a metal bin with hot coals in it. "It's time we start the second part of this little game, turtle." And with that he set the brander in the hot coals.

He left it in there for a minute, waiting for it to get nice and unbearably hot. When he took it out there was a reddish-orange glow on the end. Perfect.

Shredder lifted the brander and hovered it over the nervous turtle's injured shoulder. Donnie's breath started to quicken.

"Where is your master?" he asked, inching the hot metal closer and closer to Donnie's exposed skin. Silence. "Very well."

He slowly set the scorching hot brander on his shoulder. He jerked as it touched. He clenched his teeth as tiny yells slipped between them. He could hear his skin sizzling. Smell it. He wanted to gag from the smell. It hurt so bad. He could hardly get a breath in, it was so painful.

Shredder held it there for the longest ten minutes of his life, before setting the other end in the coals. He dared a look at his poor shoulder. He shuddered painfully at what he saw.

Not only was his shoulder just terrifying to look at from earlier. All twisted, ripped apart, bone exposed, and bloody. But, now it was adorned with the foot insignia on it, with burnt flesh all around it. A permanent reminder.

Shredder took the now cool part of the brander in his hand and pulled it out of the bin. The same glow now on the opposite end.

"I'll ask you again. Where is your master?" he asked with a hint of anger lacing his voice. His question was again met with silence and a glare.

Shredder brought the rod up and brought it back down right onto his neck. Donnie gasped and coughed from the impact. His throat turned beat red and burned all over. He hit him again in the side and kept it there a little longer this time, again making his flesh sizzle and cook. His throat still hurt and only barely managed to get a squeak out as Shredder continued to whack him with the hot metal.

After a while Shredder finally gave him a break. He was trembling all over and panting painfully. He held in his tears, not wanting to show any weakness. He had to be strong.

He weakly lifted his head, opened his eyes half way, and looked at Shredder.

"W-was this-the-surprise?" he croaked out. It hurt to speak.

Shredder chuckled. "Oh no. This was only part of it." he said and called in two guards. One of them took the hot coals away, while the other stepped up to him with a set of keys. "I have much more in store for you." he finished sinisterly.

The guard with the keys undid his chains. He fell to the floor on his hands and knees. Before he could get up by himself, he was lifted by his arms, causing him to yelp from his bad shoulder, and dragged out of the room. He was too weak to fight back, but that didn't stop him from trying. This, in turn, earned him a hard kick to his bad shoulder. He yelped again and ceased his struggles. His vision went blurry, and he knew he wouldn't be able to stay awake for much longer. Before he passed out entirely, he saw the door that they were heading towards. The word 'Lab' was written it.

_'This can't end well.'_

* * *

As soon as Splinter had said that, they could hear Shredder chuckling from the other end of the phone in Leo's hand.

"Hmmm, Hamato Yoshi. It's been awhile since I have heard your voice." Shredder said. They could almost hear the evil grin in his voice.

Splinter looked as if he wanted to destroy the phone. He narrowed his eyes at the contraption. His ears were back, and his tail flicked back and forth out of pure anger.

Before Splinter could respond, Leo spoke up. "Where is Donatello?" he asked angrily.

He chuckled again. "His hands are a little tied up at the moment." he joked. Leo tightened his grip on the phone and glared daggers at a spot on the floor. "Perhaps if you call again later-"

"Let me speak with him." Leo interrupted. He was fighting to keep his emotions in control. But, he couldn't seem to stop his fists from shaking with anger.

"And why would I do that?" Shredder asked calmly. You could tell how much he was enjoying this from his tone of voice.

Leo growled. "Just let me talk to my brother." he forced out through clenched teeth.

"Hmmmm..." Shredder mused. "Tell you what. I will let you talk to your brother. It should be enjoying to watch." he said. Leo was a little shocked. He didn't think Shredder would actually do this. "But, it will have to be at a time of my choosing." he said. "I will call back when Donatello is a little less...busy."

Before Leo could say anything, Shredder hung up. He growled once again and hung up the phone. He could see the different emotions in the faces of his family and friend. Splinter was silent, taking calming breaths as worry filled his eyes. Raph looked ready to punch something, or better yet someone. You could practically see steam coming off of him. Mikey and April looked as if they would break down any minute. Their eyes were brimming with tears, and they both looked like they just lost their best friend, which was kind of true.

No. No, he wasn't lost yet. They couldn't give up. With determination seeping back into him he turned to his family, and caught the eye of his father.

"We need to stay here for now." he said. "Just until we've talked to Donnie."

Splinter nodded. He was having a hard time on concentrating at the moment. The worry and anger over his son's disappearance left him feeling drained and tired. He needed to be alone for awhile and find some peace.

His sons watched as Splinter silently left the room and walked into the dojo, shutting the door behind him. They knew he needed to clear his mind and meditate. So they let him be, and started talking about how they could pinpoint exactly where Donnie could be.

* * *

Splinter sat down in the lotus position in the middle of the room. He closed his eyes and calmly breathed in and out. He could feel himself slipping into a higher level of awareness as he entered complete meditation. He wanted to see if he could possibly reach out to Donatello. Figure out his exact location, and possibly speak with him. He searched for awhile, it was so hard to get a read on his spirit. He was about to give up, when he felt it. A weak feeling that his fatherly instincts told him was his son.

He moved towards it. The closer he got the more emotion he could feel. Fear, sadness, hopelessness. Pain. His calm face suddenly turned into a grimace. He could feel great pain coming from his son. It kept getting stronger as he moved closer and closer. He suddenly saw a vision that would forever haunt him.

A flash. Donatello, strapped to a table. Another flash. A gloved hand flipping a giant switch. Donatello arching his back. Electricity shooting through his body. His son screaming.

He snapped out of meditation with a yell. "Donatello!" He sat there and panted, feeling his pulse racing. No. His son. His son was in grave danger. With wide eyes he put his hand to his head. He could hear feet running to the dojo.

The turtles and April burst through the door and into the room. "Sensei!" they shouted.

They halted when they saw their master on the floor. Still in the lotus position, with the most horrified look on his face.

"Sensei?" Leo asked cautiously as he slowly approached him. He crouched down to his father's level. His brothers and April did the same.

"What's wrong, Sensei?" Mikey asked.

Splinter was still panting and looking down at his lap. He finally looked up at his sons with wide eyes. "I...I saw..." he trailed off.

"What? What did you see?" Leo asked his father. He looked into his father's scared eyes, and suddenly it dawned on him. "You saw Donnie, didn't you?"

Splinter nodded his head slowly. "Yes." he replied still in shock. "Yes. I saw him." He looked back up at his sons as a single tear fell down his cheek. "But I wish I hadn't."

* * *

**Review please. Leave any suggestions, thoughts, criticisms, whatever. **


	4. Chapter 4

**To StormyNight108, I would just like to say that I am so sorry. It was not my intention to make my story seem similar to yours. Honestly, I didn't even realize. But, I went back over Breaking, and I can see your point. So I'm giving you the credit you deserve, and I hope you can accept my apology. **

**Oh, and I swear that this story is going in a different direction. Again, I'm very sorry.**

**With that said, here's chapter 4.**

* * *

He woke back up when he felt someone force his wrists and ankles onto something cold and hard. He could feel them strapping him down to something. He wanted to fight against the hands holding him down, but his arms weren't keeping up with his brain. It felt like there was a delayed reaction in his muscles.

He looked down at himself once they had finished. He was strapped to an examination table, kind of like the ones you would find in a hospital. He heard things being moved to his left. He looked over and saw that Shredder was standing by a big machine with a giant switch on it, while his soldiers cleared some stuff away from it.

He's seen broken versions of this machine before. Usually at junkyards that were used by factories and industrial buildings. The fight suddenly entered him once again at that realization, and he pulled feebly at the bindings holding him to the metal table. He knew what this machine was used for. He could tell from all the warning labels and caution stickers on it. It was a machine that was used to produce large amounts of electricity to power big factories. And he was attached to it.

Shredder chuckled. "This is where the real fun begins." He went over to the switch and put his gloved hand on it. "Now, is there anything you would like to tell me?" he asked. Donnie could tell he was grinning behind the mask.

Donnie shut his eyes tightly and clenched his fists. He slowly and reluctantly shook his head.

"Very well." Shredder flipped the switch.

Electricity coursed through his body. He had been electrocuted before, working with electronics as much as he does, that's a given. But, compared to what he was feeling now, those were nothing. He arched his back from the pain. He clenched his teeth, trying not to vocalize his pain. But, it was too much. He couldn't keep it in any longer.

He let out the most blood curdling scream he had ever heard. He almost wished for the beatings again. As long as they would just end this torture. He kept screaming until it was finally over, 30 minutes later.

He was gasping and trembling all over. A sheen of sweat covered his body. His throat was raw and scratchy. And his heart was beating so fast, he thought it would leap out of his chest.

"Are you ready to tell me the location of your little...family?" Shredder asked with his hand hovering over the switch.

Donnie was silent for a moment, trying to catch his breath. "N-n-no." He whispered almost inaudibly.

Shredder put his hand back on the switch. Donnie prepared himself for another shock, but it didn't come. Instead of flipping the switch, Shredder kept his hand there and pulled something from behind his back with the other. Donnie's eyes widened. His shell cell.

"Ready for your actual surprise?" Shredder asked. He put his hands to the keys and dialed a number. He heard it ring and ring, before he heard a voice on the other end.

"He's ready." Shredder said into the phone without taking his eyes off of the turtle on the table.

He walked over to Donnie with the phone in hand. To say the least, Donnie was completely and utterly confused. Shredder set the phone down right beside his head and put it on speaker.

"Hello?" the person on the other end asked. Donnie wanted to cry. He recognized this voice. It was a voice he had longed to hear, one that brought love and caring with it.

"Leo?"

* * *

"Electrocuted?" Leo asked. They hadn't moved from their spot on the dojo floor. Splinter had told them what he saw. Leo almost wished he hadn't.

"Yes." Splinter replied simply. He was still quite terrified at what he had seen. To think that they were torturing his quietest, calmest, most pacifistic son made him feel so much anger and sadness. It was just too much to handle.

Raph growled. "I'm gonna kill him." he said darkly, clenching his fists. "Why did it have to be Donnie?" he asked shutting his eyes tight, trying to keep the tears from showing.

Mikey was over to the side trying to comfort a distraught April. When she had heard that, she immediately broke down. She had been trying to keep it together, but hearing that her dear friend was being _tortured_, she couldn't keep it in anymore.

"I don't know, Raph." Leo said sadly. "But, I do know one thing." Leo looked up at his family as he took on a look and tone of anger. "Shredder's going to regret this."

Leo's shell cell suddenly started going off. Everybody was immediately brought to attention. Leo answered the phone and brought it to his ear.

"Speak of the devil." Leo said darkly.

"He's ready." Shredder got right to the point.

Leo was feeling a mix of emotions. He was happy and a little excited that he was finally getting to talk to his missing brother. But, he was a little nervous at what he might hear. Not to mention angry and scared at the circumstances.

He heard Shredder put the phone down on something and turn the speaker on. He paused at first not really knowing if he should speak yet or not.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Leo?" It was barely audible. Just a weak whisper. But, that one word filled Leo with hope and joy.

"D-Donnie?" he asked shakily out of nervousness.

"Yeah. It-It's me." Donnie said, having to pause and gasp for a breath in the middle of his sentences.

Leo was really concerned about his breathing. But, he couldn't help but be happy at the same time. He looked over to see his family staring at him expectantly.

"Hold on. I'm putting you on speaker." Leo pushed the speaker button and held the phone out so everybody could hear.

"Donnie?" Mikey squeaked out.

On the other side of the phone, a tiny smile made it to Donnie's face at the sound of his baby brother's voice.

"Hey Mikey." he whispered.

Mikey's eyes filled with tears at hearing his immediate older brother speak.

"My son, it is so good to hear your voice." Splinter said as a small grin appeared on his face.

Donnie fought to keep the tears down as he stared at the ceiling.

"Hey Brainiac." he heard Raph say.

He chuckled a little. "Hey-knuckle-head." he whispered playfully.

Leo's eyes brimmed with tears. He suddenly frowned and spoke up again.

"Donnie, what are they doing to you?" Leo hated to break this happy moment, but he wanted to know what his brother was being forced to go through.

Donnie went silent for a moment, making Leo think he hadn't heard the question. As Leo opened his mouth to repeat the question, Donnie spoke up again.

"I-don't think-you-want to know." he whispered while gasping again.

Leo looked concerned at that comment. "Can you at least tell us where you are?" he asked.

Donnie paused again to catch his breath. He looked around at the room, and could see that Shredder was listening to the whole conversation. He narrowed his eyes, and then stared at the ceiling again.

Sigh. "I'd-love to." he said. "But,-I don't-know."

They became silent on the other end. Donnie looked up to the Shredder, and saw tha he was looking at him and hovering his hand over the switch again. His eyes widened. No, not yet.

"Guys?" he asked as he looked back up at the ceiling.

"Yeah Donnie?" Leo answered.

Donnie smiled a little bit. "Just-remember-that-I love you." he whispered as a single tear ran down his cheek. "And-I'm sorry."

Shredder flipped the switch, and whatever his family might have wanted to say was drowned out by his scream. He only hoped that the line went dead before they could hear it.

* * *

"And-I'm sorry." Donnie suddenly let out a small scream. Like he was in pain. They would surely hear that scream in their nightmares. Then the line went dead.

"Donnie?!" Leo yelled at the phone. Nothing. "No!" He threw the phone down and stared at it angrily. He looked down sadly after a minute, and put his head in his crossed arms.

What were they doing to him?

Mikey had finally broken down. He put his head in his hands while his shoulders shook with silent sobs. Raph went over to console him as he fought down his own tears and the urge to punch something. They could hear April crying in the background from where she was curled up against the wall.

"Leo." Raph said quietly, still trying to comfort Mikey. He turned his head and saw Leo lift his head slightly to look at him. "What are we going to do?"

Splinter, who had been silently staring at the phone on the ground, looked up to his hot-headed son at this question.

"We are going to do lots of harm." he said darkly, startling the turtles.

He was finally starting to let his emotions show a little. All the sadness, anger, hopelessness, worry. But, the biggest one was hatred.

Shredder was going to pay.

* * *

**Review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update this story. What can I say, sometimes life gets a little too busy. I won't bore you with the details when you have a story to read.**

**Huge thanks to Amonraphoenix and Darkunderworld, who helped tons with ways to torture poor Donnie and make this story that much darker. Thanks guys!**

**Anyways, here is the awaited chapter 5!**

* * *

Two hours. He had been electrocuted for two whole hours. He was out of breath, shaky, and his skin was burnt so badly, he swore he could see smoke rising up from his quivering body.

He didn't know how long he'd been there. But, he did know that it was at least daylight outside. He could tell from how many foot ninja were around. And ninjas only go out at night. This also meant that his brothers wouldn't be searching for him right now.

He shifted to try and get more comfortable. It didn't help. He was in one of the most uncomfortable positions right now. His hands were strapped above his head to the table he was laying on. His ankles were strapped down too, and there was a tight strap going across his chest, making breathing difficult.

After Shredder had finished electrocuting him, he was far too weak to struggle as they chained him to the table. He was now even more immobilized than ever. Really, the only thing he could move was his head, but this movement was too painful since his neck was still badly burnt.

At least he could finally rest for a moment. If they hadn't given him a break soon, he didn't know if he would've been able to last any longer.

_'Just prolonging the inevitable.'_ he thought bitterly. He almost wished for death at this point. The sweet relief that death would bring, taking him away from all this pain and agony, to slip into a peaceful slumber that he'd never wake up from.

He slammed his eyes shut. _'Stop thinking like that.'_ he berated himself. _'You're gonna get out of here. Alive! Your brothers are looking for you, and they aren't going to let you down.'_ But, no matter how many times he told himself this, the thoughts always came back. How he could just fall asleep and never wake up again. Drift away from all the pain, all the problems of the world. Just eternal peace.

Sigh. "Hurry up guys." he whispered sadly into the darkness of his cell. "I need you."

* * *

"April, have you found anything yet?" Leo asked April, who was trying to track down Donnie's shell cell.

It wasn't until after they had spoken over the phone with Donnie, did they realize that they could track him down using his shell cell. They were just afraid that they had realized too late.

Sigh. "Sorry Leo. Something's jamming the signal." April said miserably. She looked up at the young leader with sorrowful eyes. "There's nothing I can do."

Leo looked down sadly. "I was afraid you were going to say that."

Raph growled low in his chest. "Well then let's just go out there and look for him!" he barked. He didn't understand why they were just sitting around thinking of ways to find him, instead of going to the surface and actually doing something about it.

"Raph, we can't do that and you know it." Leo said getting annoyed.

"How can you just sit here while our brother is out there being tortured?" Raph yelled. "He could be dying a slow, agonizing death while we sit around on our shells! And I'm not willing to let that happen!"

Leo narrowed his eyes at his brother. "Do you think it's easy for me to have to make this decision?" he asked quitely. "Of course I'd rather be out there looking for him!"

"Then what's stopping us?!" Raph roared.

"It's daylight out, Raph! The Foot could see us coming from a mile away, and we'd no longer have the element of surprise!" Leo shouted. "If we face Shredder head on, there's no telling what he'll do! He could kill us or Donnie before we get to him!"

"Well, I'm willing to take that risk!"

"Well, I'm not!"

"And why the shell not?!"

"Because I don't want to fail another brother!" Leo yelled angrily.

Raph stared at him with a shocked expression.

Leo looked down. "I already failed Donnie." he said quietly. "It's my fault he got captured. And I don't want that to happen again." he looked up at his hotheaded brother. "We'll go as soon as it gets dark."

They stared each other down. Emotions were running high over their missing sibling, and it looked as though a full out brawl was about to happen, before a calm and stern voice broke through the tension.

"Your brother is right, Raphael." Splinter came up from behind him. He laid a gentle hand on Raph's shoulder. "It's too dangerous right now."

Raph turned his head away from his father and looked down, closing his eyes and sighing heavily. "I know, Sensei."

* * *

He was jostled from his half-asleep state by the sound of heavy footsteps behind the door. He turned his head as much as he could, and saw Shredder coming in. He had a hose with what looked to be a shower head attached to the end of it.

He almost laughed. What's he gonna do? Soak him to death? He's a turtle for crying out loud! But, no, Shredder's got something else planned. He wouldn't go so easy on a prisoner.

Shredder walked over to the corner and screwed the hose onto the...boiler! His eyes widened. He started to struggle against the straps, further hurting his injured shoulder.

Shredder chuckled. "Now that you've had time to rest, we can get back to business." He turned the boiler up, and kinked the hose. He could see the small dribble of steaming hot water coming from the end.

Shredder walked up to the struggling turtle. He held the hose over his left shoulder, causing the hot drops of water to land right in the wound. He gasped sharply with each drop.

"You can end this, turtle. Just tell me what I want to know." Shredder growled.

"W-watashi-o-kamu." Donnie said between gasps.

Shredder narrowed his eyes. He let the kink go. Water rushed out and onto his shoulder. He let out a tiny yelp, and tried struggling to get away from the scalding water. His shoulder was on fire! He started writhing on the table. It felt like being sprayed with acid.

Shredder moved the hose all over his body. His skin was turning red, and blisters were starting to form. It felt like his flesh was melting off his body. The excruciating pain was unimaginable and he couldn't bear it.

"S-stop!" he cried out as loud as he could, which wasn't very loud at all. He was panting and trembling on the table with huge, pain-filled eyes.

Shredder kinked the hose again and stared at the turtle. "Do you have something to say, Turtle?"

Donnie shut his eyes tightly, holding back tears. No, he's not going to put his family in danger. He breathed out slowly, calming his racing heart. He opened his eyes and looked up at the Shredder with a defiant scowl on his face. "No." he replied, his voice nothing more than a hoarse and broken whisper.

Shredder, instead of letting the water out again, went over and turned it off. He returned with a giant hammer in hand and towered over the still scowling turtle.

"I am growing tired of your continued defiance." Shredder raised the hammer over his head. "Tell me where Splinter is!" he thundered.

Donnie only stared back with the scowl still in place. Shredder shook with rage.

"I'll n-never-tell you-anything,-so you-might as well-just kill me." Donnie taunted, voice cracking but somehow giving the impression of firm resolve, which considering how his heart palpitated with fear, was something of a minor miracle.

With a yell, Shredder brought the hammer down onto his left shoulder. Once it hit, all Donnie could see was blinding white for a moment. There was a sickening crack, followed by his agonized scream. All the color drained from Donnie's face, and he started gasping for air. He could feel himself going into shock. Everything became fuzzy, and sounds were muffled. He looked over at his shoulder shakily, and wanted to throw up. The bone was jutting just under the skin creating a sickening lump. His shoulder now looked like something straight out of a horror movie.

Shredder yelled again. This time he brought the hammer down onto his plastron, and he did it with such force, that it bounced back. Another crack resonated off the walls as the hammer hit it's mark, but this time only a pained whimper followed. He coughed up blood on impact. All the air left him as it was forced from his lungs and he seemed unable to get it back. A huge crack now ran every which way from the center of his chest, and he could feel several cracked ribs. He prayed that none of them were actually broken, but judging by the way they almost seemed to shift when he moved in the slightest, they more than likely were.

He tried breathing again, and it hurt almost too badly to do so. It sounded like he was breathing through a straw, with all the wheezing and the weird whistling noises he was making.

Shredder dropped the hammer and left the room. Two guards came in his place and immediately unstrapped him. He was so in shock with pain, and out of breath, he couldn't even cry out as the soldiers moved his broken body and unceremoniously dragged him out of the room.

His vision started to blacken and by the time they had chained back up to the wall in his cell, his eyes were closing as he started to pass out from sheer pain.

_'Hopefully I won't wake up this time.'_

* * *

**Remember to review! They motivate me to kick it into gear and update. **

**In case your wondering, "watashi o kamu" means "bite me". Ha! Take that pointy man!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally, chapter six! Terribly sorry it took so long. **

**Again I'd like to thank Amonraphoenix and her beta buddy Darkunderworld for helping me with this. **

**Now, on with the show! **

* * *

The day had never seemed so long to them. Every minute felt like hours as they waited and waited for night to fall. Each of them thinking about the purple-banded turtle. No one even talked, too busy with their own swirling thoughts; the silence maddening and oppressive.

The quiet was finally broken when they heard April's sharp gasp. She was sitting on the top of the pit with her laptop. She had been going through the genius' lab, trying to find anything that could possibly help them, when she found one of his newest inventions that he had told her about. It looked like a regular USB, but it was actually a hacking device that helped with some of the more secure computers. She had been trying -for who knew how long- to get past the jamming signal and track down her friend's phone.

Truthfully, she thought the task set in front of her was utterly hopeless. Even with the added help of Donnie's invention, she wasn't good at stuff like this, that was Donnie's department. But, amazingly enough, it actually worked. _'Thank you Donatello.' _April praised silently.

"Guys!" she called out to her friends. They rushed over to her and were shocked to see the confident smile on her face. She looked up at them with hopeful eyes. "I know where Donnie is!" April crowed excitedly.

"W-what? But, how?" Leo asked with stunned surprise.

April turned back towards her computer. "It's all thanks to one of Donnie's newest inventions. It helps get past tougher fire walls and through secure servers even. I was then able to hack into the computer system that was jamming Donnie's shell cell signal." She pointed to the screen where a blinking red dot was. "Looks like Donnie is being held at an old military facility just outside of city limits." She turned away from her computer and brought out her shell cell. "I'm sending you the directions-" Her words were lost along with her breath as she was crushed by an exuberant mutant turtle bear hug.

"This is awesome, April!" Mikey shouted enthusiastically before he finally let go of her, failing to notice her gasping for air. He turned towards his brothers with a big smile stretching across his face. "Now that we know where he is, we'll be able to rescue Donnie in no time."

* * *

Stockman trembled as he stood nervously before the evil man in front of him. He swallowed hard and tugged on the collar of his sweater. "P-please sir, just give me two hours with him. That's all I'm asking." He said shakily despite his best efforts to hide his growing fear. "I'm positive I can get him to talk."

Shredder turned around and stared at the shaking form. "I should kill you for showing your face here again." he said darkly. Stockman started sweating under the red eyed gaze of the towering ninja Lord. He was starting to think that this may have been a bad idea. But, how could he pass up an opportunity like this?

Before he could plead his case again, Shredder interrupted him. "But, perhaps there could be some benefits to this idea of yours." Shredder mused quietly, turning his back to Stockman's quivering form, his cape making a whooshing sound as he did so. "As you probably know, I have been having some difficulties in making our...guest...cooperate. I will give you no more than two hours, and provide you with whatever equipment you may need. Just make sure it's slow and excrutiatingly painful."

Stockman brightened at his Master's approval. "T-thank you, sir. You won't regret it, I swear." he said, trying to keep the smile off of his face, but failing to do so.

"I should hope not." Shredder hissed threateningly.

Stockman turned around to leave and started to walk towards the door. "And Stockman," Shredder called out over his shoulder, causing Stockman to turn back towards him. "I would like him to be alive when this is all over. Or else," Shredder unsheathed his gauntlet, making the threat perfectly clear.

Stockman gulped. "Yes, sir."

* * *

Whatever hopes he might have had were shattered the moment he opened his eyes. He was still alive -barely able to even breath- but alive nonetheless.

His entire body was riddled with piercing, relentless pain. His shoulder and ribs were screaming at him in agony, begging for some kind of relief. Blood still oozed out of his wounds, the constant, methodical drip drip echoing off the small room's walls. How much blood had he lost already? It had to have been quite a bit, how much exactly, he wasn't sure. But, the ever growing puddle beneath him told him it was too much.

He was so out of it, his head foggy with pain, that he didn't even realize that someone had entered the room until he crashed to the floor, the chains that held him suspended from the ceiling released. Before he knew it, arms were hauling him to his feet and dragging him away. Out the room, down the hall, and into the dreaded lab again.

_'Not another electrocution.'_ he silently pleaded. He was already far too weak, and he didn't think his heart could handle another round of electricity shooting through it. Heck, he didn't even have enough energy to cry out as they jostled his mangled shoulder.

Throwing him upon a table they secured him tightly, the straps on his wrists and ankles digging in and aggravating the bruises and cuts already marking his battered flesh.

He listlessly scanned the room with half lidded eyes. He noticed the lack of his usual tormentor in the room. A frown pulled his lips down in confusion. Had he finally gotten bored with his new plaything?

He could hear someone talking as they approached the room. That voice. It sounded awfully familiar. His eyes widened. _'Aw shell. What the heck is he doing here?'_ he thought as he finally recognized the voice. Stockman.

"Surprised to see me, Freak?" Stockman asked upon entering the room and seeing the mutant's shocked expression. He giggled. "Don't worry, I have a little surprise for you."

Donnie leaned his head back and sighed. "I'm-sick-of surprises." he hoarsely whispered. Stockman narrowed his eyes in irritation. He began to prepare all the things he would need.

He brought out every surgical tool you could think of and laid them out on the table for the turtle to see. Scalpels, saws, needles, and syringes were placed neatly in rows. Donnie's eyes widened in fear. No. No, this couldn't be what he thinks it is, could it? Stockman rolled a heart monitor over to his side, causing his fear and panic to grow.

Stockman smiled down malevolently at his "patient" as he brought a syringe closer to Donnie's arm. He chuckled sinisterly. "You'll be happy to know that my "Master" was kind enough to order you be given one of the drugs that is still in the experimental stage." he said, injecting the contents of the syringe into the the turtle's arm. "Too bad for you he didn't specify which one I was to use."

Pain shot up his arm and flowed through his body. Every nerve was on fire. His gasping breaths quickened, he couldn't move; paralyzed with the pain. What kind of drug was this? Panic started to settle in. He couldn't seem to get enough oxygen to his panicked lungs.

Stockman quickly hooked up the heart monitor, which immediately indicated that his heart rate was much faster than normal. Seemingly pleased with this, he picked up and studied a bone saw before turning it on. Donatello could do nothing but watch as the saw inched closer and closer to his exposed chest. He couldn't even scream as it touched his plastron and bit into it, the smell of burning kerating permeating the air.

Pain, unlike anything he had ever felt before, exploded through his chest. The heart monitor started going crazy. Red and black spots danced across his vision and all his muscles stiffened as the blade went further and further into his plastron, cutting through bone and muscle; slicing him open for all to see.

Keratin was shredded, tissue was torn, and blood poured out of the horrific wound. He could feel his heart pumping faster and faster trying desperately to pump life giving blood throughout his body, and failing as it only pumped it from his body faster. Stockman forced his plastron open like one would a rusted shut door, making a sickening crack sound as bone and keratin broke under the strain.

Donnie stared wide eyed at the light above him, his pupils huge as he gasped for breath through unimaginable agony. His heart thumped painfully in his chest. His muscles still burned with the drug that coarse through his veins, and now they hurt even more with how tight he was clenching his fists. Everything was going blurry and sounds seemed to drift further and further away.

He could feel every poke and prod as the sick, twisted man examined him. Every cut, snip, and touch, the pain was so intense, so completely excrutiating that, if not for the drugs, Stockman would more than likely be going deaf from his tortured screams. But, all he managed were broken whimpers and sharp gasps.

The edges of his vision were starting to blacken. In the background he could hear the heart monitor slowing down, followed by muffled curses coming from Stockman. He was so tired. He could feel himself slipping, fading away as if he were s light and insubstantial as silk. He fought to keep his eyes open at first, but stopped when the pain started to numb. _'I'll just rest for a little while.'_ he thought as his eyes slid closed, the drone of the heart monitor lulling him to sleep.

* * *

Night was almost upon them and they couldn't be more relieved. April had told them where Donatello was being held and they were getting more and more anxious about leaving.

Splinter was in his room meditating as usual. He could hear his sons getting ready to leave and making the final preparations for their mission tonight. His peaceful face melted into a grimace as he felt sudden despair settle over his heart. The air seemed to grow colder and his stomach twisted into a hard, heavy knot. His eyes snapped open. Something wasn't right. Dread clawed its way into his mind as he raced to meet his sons.

They were in the doorway, just about to hop into the Shellraiser, when they saw their master stumble in. He looked at them with wide eyes. "My sons, you must hurry." He grabbed the side of his head with his left hand as if in pain. "Something is wrong." he forced out through teeth clenched in pain.

* * *

"Stockman, what is this about?" Shredder asked the fearful man in front of him. His frame shook slightly, his body hunched, hands wringing themselves with nervous energy. His eyes shifted around the room guiltily.

"W-well, you see, t-there were some...complications with the procedure, and-" Stockman stammered before being cut off completely by the sharp crack of Shredder's voice.

"Stockman!" his voice leveled off, becoming measured and deadly "What kind of complications?" Shredder asked, his crimson eyes narrowed in growing anger.

Stockman gulped. "W-well ummm...t-the turtle, h-he k-kind of-"

"Stockman, what happened to the turtle?" Shredder asked darkly as he stepped closer, towering over Stockman, who shrank back even more. He had a feeling he already knew what happened, and he was enraged.

Stockman gulped again and mustered up all the courage he had in him to finally speak. "He's...dead."

* * *

**Holy crap! Did I seriously just kill Donnie? How could I kill my favorite character?**

**You're probably pretty upset with me right now, aren't you? Well, don't bite my head off just yet. I've got a few tricks up my sleeve. What's going to happen, you may ask. You'll have to wait and see.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter! Again, I'm sorry it took so long. But, hey at least it's here now.**

**Thanks to my beta readers, my reviewers, and those who follow and or favorite my story. **

* * *

The three turtle brothers raced to their destination as fast as the Shellraiser would take them. Dread was growing in their stomachs after seeing their Sensei. He had looked so sad and scared, like some great tragedy had just befallen their family; despite his to conceal his emotions from his sons. They only hoped that this wasn't the case.

They were trying to stay optimistic. Maybe Splinter just had a too realistic nightmare, or maybe there was the slim chance that he was wrong. They didn't even want to consider the possibility of them being too late.

"Guys." Mikey spoke up sadly from his seat in front of the map. He looked over at the empty seat next to him with a heavy heart and watery eyes. "What...what if we're...we're-" he struggled to get the dreaded words out.

"We're not." Raph said forcefully, cutting Mikey off before he could finish. "Don't you dare start thinking like that." he said quietly, narrowing his eyes at his younger brother, who, in turn, ducked his head down shamefully for thinking such thoughts.

The rest of the ride was silent until the Shellraiser finally slowed to a stop. "We're here." Leo said quietly as he pushed himself out of his seat. They were parked in a desolate area that was far enough away from the facility so as to not alert anyone of their presence, but not too far away so they could make a hasty retreat with a seriously wounded brother.

They all silently exited the vehicle and looked out towards the place where their brother was being held. They were going to get him out of there, dead or alive. They just prayed it would be the latter.

* * *

It was strange what he was feeling right now. The sensation of weightlessness overtook his body, and he felt as if he was floating, yet still grounded somehow. It was kind of hard to explain. But, it was unlike anything he had ever experienced before. And it kind of threw him for a loop.

One minute he was going through the most excruciating pain he had ever felt, and the next all feeling was gone. There was no more pain, no more emotions, just nothingness. Sweet, blissful nothingness. He had never known this kind of peace and contentment. Not even the highest level of meditation could compare to it.

He was suddenly starting to feel a slight tug. Something forcing out of this peaceful state and back to that horrible place. _No!_ He started to struggle against the invisible force. He didn't want to go back there! There meant endless pain and blood. It meant hopelessness and despair. He wouldn't go back!

Pain flared up in his chest, causing him to go rigid. It felt like someone was punching an electric jolt straight into his motionless heart. The weightless feeling left his body suddenly. He could hear voices around him; people shouting and talking. He jerked as the pain flared up again. He could hear a machine starting up next to him, one that he recognized from his medical books. The noises only intensified with each shock to his chest. A weak beeping sounded in the background, and the shocking stopped.

He could feel his body again. Feel all the pain and injuries done to it. He struggled to open his eyes, but he was so weak and tired. He wanted his eternal sleep back. He wanted to go back to the peace he had experienced, free from this never ending pain. _Why won't they let me die, what more do they want from me?_

Someone stood next to him. "Welcome back to the land of the living, Turtle." a voice boomed next to him. He slowly opened up his foggy eyes, only managing to open them a slit. He couldn't quite interpret what the person was saying. He looked up at the person with a look of, what the man would guess as confusion mixed with anguish at being forced back to life. Shredder hovered over the turtle, causing the mutant's full attention to be on him. "You died on me, Freak."

He should have been more shocked at that news. Maybe if his brain wasn't so fogged up it would have been. "It-seemed like-the right-thing to do." Donnie stammered in a weak whisper, still not fully understanding what had happened to him.

Shredder chuckled darkly and moved away from the turtle. Donnie could hear him talking to someone in the background, but wasn't really listening. He was just focusing on breathing, trying to get what little air he could back into his lungs. His entire torso hurt like shell. It felt like someone had cut him open and poked around inside-_'Oh__ yeah'_

"I think we should take him back to his cell." Stockman said with a relieved look on his face. He wasn't going to die a gruesome death after all! "If something happens to him now then he might not come back. He needs time to recuperate."

Shredder looked over Stockman with an evil glint in his eye before calling out to two of his guards. "Take him back to his cell. Make sure you don't further damage him." He turned back towards Stockman, who was getting ready to make his leave. "As for you..." he said causing the nervous man to stop in his tracks. "I think we should..."discuss" what has transpired here today." Shredder said as he closed the door. Stockman gulped.

As he was carried back to his cell yet again, Donatello could distinctly hear part of their little "discussion" from behind the metal door. _'Poor Speckman.'_

After he had been chained back up to his wall and left there to, more than likely die, he thought back to what Shredder had said. He had actually died. They actually brought him back to life. Guess that would explain all those electric shocks going through his heart. _Why? Why did they have to bring me back?_

He was thinking about it again; about the sweet release of death. He can't think about that anymore. What about his family? What would they do if he were gone? He can't give up on his brothers, not when he went through so much to keep them and Splinter safe. At least he had that to keep him going. He succeeded in not telling that monster anything. He didn't fail them. He smiled at this thought. He didn't fail them.

His tired smile vanished as the bad thoughts came back. He just wanted it to end.

He took this time to scan over his plastron. It had been sewn back up, kind of sloppily mind you, with thick black thread. Blood stained bandages wrapped all around his chest and stomach area, not fully covering up the wound. _'Wow. Wonder if Stockman ever considered being a doctor. He did a fantastic job.'_ he thought sarcastically. Where on earth could his brother's be? He let his head hang limply, his chin almost touching his chest, and felt his eyelids drooping. The last thing he heard before succumbing to blessed sleep was the sound of running coming from down the hall.

* * *

They entered the building silently, sticking to the shadows. They wanted to get this done as fast as possible and that meant not bringing too much attention to themselves. They quietly stalked down the staircase, going down to the lower levels from which the cell signal was coming. They continued their search through the hallways once they reached the right level.

The halls were poorly lit, providing them with excellent cover as they made their way deeper and deeper into the heart of the facility. They checked every room they stumbled upon, most of which were labs and storage rooms; no Donnie, yet.

They couldn't stop thinking about what Splinter had said before they left. What if they were too late? What if when they found him he was nothing but a cold, lifeless corpse?

They had to stop once when a pair of guards came their way. They hid in the shadows as much as possible until the guards were right in front of them. They took the pair out as silently as they could; using the nerve blocks that Master Splinter had taught them, knocking the men unconscious. They quickly hid the men in a storage closet and continued on with their search.

They finally reached the last corridor; Donnie had to be down there. There were only two doors down this long stretch of hallway. As they made their way closer, they could definitely hear the sound of shouting coming from the one furthest away. They glanced at each other, silently agreeing to check the other room first.

The door was made of metal and was extremely heavy. It took two of them to push it open. The first thing they took into account about the room was how cold it was. It felt like a freezer. The room was dark, the only light source being the single light bulb in the center. No windows, no vents, and only one door.

They froze when they saw what was on the back wall. A prone form hung limply from its chained wrists above the ground. A pool of red covered the floor beneath it. Blood, the coppery smell still clung to the air around them. He looked so broken and lifeless; not at all like he did when they last saw him. He was so still, they thought they really had gotten there too late. They were all too shocked to say or do anything. They just stood there and stared. Stared at the corpse of their brother in front of them, unable to get any words out. Mikey was the first to break the horrific silence with a quiet squeak of a voice. "Donnie?"

* * *

**I could never kill Donnie, well at least never kill him without bringing him back. Please review, follow, favorite. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so it's been awhile...a long while. But, I haven't given up on this story. I've merely taken a break for a bit due to an over abundance of exerting my exceptional imagination and intellectual capabilities, resulting in a dreadful medical condition more commonly known as writer's block and other forces beyond my control that deprive me of any creative opportunities for ideas and chances to correct such condition (also known as high school). Basically, I've been a little busy, and I'm very very sorry.**

**Anyway, thank you to all who read, favorite, and follow my story; my beta readers; and the reviewers that leave helpful advice, criticisms, and encouraging statements. Please, please review and help motivate me to get this story done.**

* * *

"Donnie?" With that one tiny whisper, a whisper that seemed to rip through the silence and reverberate off of the walls, echoing not only in the small room, but in their minds; the oxygen flowed back into their lungs. The sight in front of them was enough to make anybody's heart skip a beat. Their missing brother was found; their loving, gentle brother dangled before their very eyes, limp and unmoving. It took all of their willpower not to scream his name as they raced to his side; fear bubbling up inside them and settling in their stomachs like a heavy ball of lead. _He can't be dead! Our brother can't be dead!_

Without a seconds hesitation, Leo carefully sliced through the chains keeping Donnie suspended above the floor. Donatello immediately fell to his knees upon the concrete floor beneath him, landing in the dried blood that would forever stain it, before being wrapped in his other two brothers' arms as they caught his torso mid fall and gently lowered him to the ground. As soon as he lay on the floor, Leo immediately pressed his fingers to his brother's neck, searching and praying he would feel a pulse. A weak, pathetic beat fluttered under his shaking fingers and he breathed out a sigh of relief. "He's alive." he choked out as his eyes raked over his brother's body taking in the injuries that covered their brother, disgusted by Shredder's brutal depravity.

The three brothers surrounded Donnie's battered and broken body, their breaths hitching and stomachs twisting into knots as they silently took in the extensive amount of injuries that covered him from head to toe. Every inch of his skin was painted with bruises and cuts; new cuts, reopened cuts. Some oozed with infection; others were so deep that they worried about internal damage. Harsh chafe abrasions encircled around his wrists and ankles, showing exactly where he had been strapped and chained down. Burn marks spanned out in various places all over his body, covering his arms, legs, and chest. His shoulder was by far the worst. The brothers wanted to gag at the sight of the mangled joint. His collar bone was clearly broken, the bone jutted out right under the skin creating a sickening lump. It looked as though his shoulder had been stabbed repeatedly, the muscle and tissue underneath appeared torn and twisted. And then to top off the grisly injury list, Donnie appeared to have been branded as well. Their blood boiled upon further inspection of the mark, a foot insignia marred their brother's flesh.

Leo gently removed the filthy white bandages that hid more injuries from their sight. Everybody immediately froze at the revelation of Donnie's broken plastron, which had been crudely put back together. Thick, black thread zigzagged all the way up his mid-section underneath blood stained gauze. Pieces of his chest plate had been cracked and broken, revealing small sections of exposed tissue and muscle underneath.

Raph's heart thumped heavily in his chest, his temples pulsating painfully as he realized what the damage done to Donnie's chest meant. "They...they-" he couldn't say it, didn't want to say it. Sweat built up on his forehead at the thought of what they did to his brilliant and pacifist brother. Clenching his fists and eyes shut he forced the words out through gritted teeth. "Those monsters dissected him." His voice came out in broken and shaky hiss of rage. His fists trembled at his sides, shaking with the force of his fury. "They will regret the day they messed with one of my brothers." Raph vowed with vehemence.

Mikey had paled considerably upon seeing his injured brother and best friend. He tried desperately to hold back the bile that threatened to rise up his throat. He looked over at his eldest brother to see the same sick, horrified look mirrored in his expression. Mikey set his eyes back upon his brother who lay unmoving before him. He looked so weak and fragile; like a glass doll that might shatter at the slightest touch. His eyes drifted to Donnie's limp hand. Very gently Mikey picked up his brother's cold hand in his own to get some kind of physical contact with him, just reassure himself that his brother was real and still alive. He dare not breathe as he tenderly squeezed the cold, pale hand between his fingers, fearing that one wrong move on his part would cause his brother to shatter and slip away, leaving them forever.

The room was so quiet and still that they nearly jumped out of their shells when the deathly silence was broken by a weak and pained groan from the broken figure that was their brother.

"He's waking up!" Leo nearly shouted with excitement, forgetting where they were. Leo couldn't help but feel some kind of relief wash over him as he watched Donnie slowly come to.

"Donnie! Donnie, can you hear us?" Mikey frantically called out to his brother in a hushed whisper. "Come on, dude. Wake up, please."

Donnie gasped sharply at the agonizing pain that coursed all through his body, especially his plastron. His breaths came out weak and halting as he became more and more conscious of himself.

"Donnie?" he heard someone call his name from above him.

He slowly cracked open his heavy eyelids and found himself staring at the blurry faces of his brothers peering over him anxiously. He nearly burst into tears at the sight of them. They came for him, they finally came! He smiled as much as he could at them, and felt nothing but happiness as they sat him up and gently wrapped their arms around him in a group hug. He missed them so much.

He let his head rest on one of his brothers' shoulders and managed to wrap his good arm around them. "I knew you'd come." he whispered in a trembling and raspy voice. He closed his eyes, allowing his tears to freely fall from his eyes. "Thank you."

* * *

Shredder stared down at the pathetic excuse of a man in front of him. Stockman kneeled before him, covered in bruises and blood, begging for his life as he trembled in fear. _'Good, he's finally learned his lesson.'_

Shredder slowly made his way down to the man, inducing even more fear and terror into him with each heavy step. Sweat beaded upon Stockman's brow, gathering on his forehead, inching its way down his face before dripping off his chin. He could hear his heartbeat clearly now as his master stood right in front of him. Shredder unsheathed his claws and raised them up to Stockman's terror stricken face, gaining an involuntary gulp from the action.

Dogpound suddenly burst through the doors, interrupting Shredder's planned punishment, and in Stockman's case, saving his miserable life. "Master, the turtles have infiltrated the cell block. They're attempting to rescue the prisoner." Dogpound barked urgently.

Shredder remained silent, an idea forming in his head. "Let them have their family reunion...for now." He turned back to the man, who was just minutes away from his wrath a few moments ago, an evil grin spreading underneath his mask. "Stockman... What do you know about explosives?"

* * *

Leonardo cautiously peeked out into the hallway from behind the cell door. Empty. He pushed the door open and held it open as he signalled his brothers. Raph and Mikey slowly stepped out while carrying their injured brother between them, the latter hardly being able to keep his head up. They silently and -as quickly as one possibly could while carrying another person- made their way down the long stretch of hallway.

Leo ran ahead of them, scoping out each corner and making sure there weren't any enemies nearby. He checked all around them as they ran through the halls. Nothing. A horrible feeling twisted in his guts, causing him to stiffen and turn to look at his younger brothers. Something wasn't right. Where was everybody?

Mikey and Raph could sense it too; something was off about all of this. Wouldn't they have at least run into a couple guards by now? They both glanced down at the pained face of Donatello. They would have to ignore the feeling for now; they couldn't waste any more time, Donnie was slipping away before their very eyes.

**(Donnie's P.O.V.)**

Donatello, being the tallest of the turtles, had his feet dragging behind him as his two brothers ran with his arms draped over their shoulders. He watched with blurry eyes as the halls whipped passed them and turned into stairwells as they made their way up to freedom. Had he been in the right state of mind, he probably would have questioned the lack of guards throughout the building as well, and he would have noticed the dreadful feeling building up inside of him as they got closer and closer to their exit, and he would have realized sooner that this was a trap. Too late.

BOOM!

Time slowed down as their vision was filled with a fiery wall in front of them. They could feel the tremble rip through the building as the force of the explosion knocked them all back. They soared through the air, the heat of the flames licking their bodies and coating them in ash.

He felt like he was flying, in that split second of free falling, he could almost imagine himself soaring through the clouds above. That is, before it all came crashing down when he did. A sharp pain blossomed in his shell with the impact. His body went skidding across the floor from where he had landed hard; pain ripping through his tortured body as every cut, bruise, and broken bone connected with the hard, unforgiving ground. His body finally skidded to a stop and he weakly gasped for air through the sharp agony that consumed him. After several seconds, he forced his eyes to crack open. Smoke filled the air making it more difficult to breathe. He tried to see past it as he slowly scanned the room for his brothers. They weren't too far from where he was and they were all unconcious. _'I hope.' _He silently prayed.

He struggled to get up, but it was no use; he was far too weak and injured. His vision started to darken; he couldn't stay awake any longer. Heavy, metallic footsteps sounded near him, getting closer and closer. He wanted to scream, they were so close! A pair of armored boots came into his line of vision; they walked toward him and stopped right in front of him before his eyes finally slipped closed.

* * *

**Please, please, please review.**


End file.
